Future Diary 2: New Game Plus
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: Set after the events of the main series. ruler of time-space Yukiteru creates a new survival game selecting 12 new future diary holders to do battle. Daigo Matsumoto, the new 1st, finds himself in the midst of said survival game. he fights to outlast every other diary user, while getting assistance in the form of fellow classmate, love interest, stalker, and diary user Fumino Kumi


**Good day everyone, seiji here once again with a new fanfiction and this time I will be delving into the world of Future Diary, or Mirai Nikki. this story will feature new characters of my own creation, or OC as they are commonly referred to, but there will be cameo appearances from the original anime in this story. also the timeline for this story takes place after the OVA where Yukiteru and Yuno get back together (slight spoiler there). ok, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

 _Monday, March 6th 20XX  
9:03 am. Sakurami City_

It is a warm, sunny and peaceful day in Sakurami City as the school year for many is just beginning once again. As such every youth in the city is preparing themselves for the occasion. well, almost every youth. In a small house somewhere in the northwest part of town sits the protagonist of this story, 16 year old Daigo Matsumoto. He remains alone in his room still in plain clothes sitting on the edge of his bed holding a game controller in both hands playing a game on a console with eyes locked on the screen. after completing a level in a shooting game he glances over at a nearby clock seeing the time.

"hmmm, that late already huh?.. oh, almost forgot. today's the start of the new school year, and I begin 11th grade...ugh, what a pain..." he groaned to himself  
"I was supposed to have gotten ready and gone to school already... maybe I shouldn't even bother. I'd much rather stay here and finish playing striker force 2... but if I don't go, my folks or that nagging cousin of mine might get mad... agh, what to do, what to do?... oh well, might as well get ready"

He then puts down the game controller and stands up off the bed stretching. Daigo is somewhat of a heavyset boy about 5 feet 10 inches tall, brown eyes with very short black hair, and his skin was on the pale side. As he finished stretching he heard a chime sound coming from his smartphone on the nearby desk. he walks over and picks it up looking on the screen, seeing that he received a text message. he presses on the phone screen to open the message and reads it briefly.

 _Dai, today's the first day of the new school year. wishing you luck on your first day!~ ^^  
_ _P.S. you better not skip out today either! :(  
_ _Kana~_

"ugh, speak of the devil. she would have to message me today, wouldn't she? so annoying..." says Daigo  
"well, perhaps today won't be all bad. I'll get a chance to scope out the cute new first year girls at school and all. I might even get a peek at some busty babes on my way there, hehehe~"

Daigo gets excited thinking about the prospect of meeting and seeing hot women as he gets himself dressed for school. he wasn't exactly very sociable, nor was he a hit amongst females, so instead of interacting with them directly he took to observing them from afar, especially during their more... intimate moments. Daigo is, in fact, a pervert and enjoyed peeking whenever he got a chance to. even the thought of doing it motivated him in an odd way. 5 minutes later Daigo was fully dressed in school uniform with backpack in hand. he comes down the stairs in the currently empty house and walks out the front door, shutting it behind him and locking it.

"ok, let's get this day over with" he says to himself sighing

Composing himself he begin walking away from the house and marches down the sidewalk. unbeknownst to him however a pair of eyes was watching him, from the window on the second floor of a house that he passes by on the sidewalk on his way to school. peeking behind a dark colored curtain the unknown individual continued watching Daigo as he headed down the sidewalk, only until after he turned the corner did the figure vanish as the curtain falls back into place in the window.

Meanwhile in another dimension sat the current ruler of time-space, one Yukiteru Amano, along with his servant Murmur. Yukiteru sat on a surface that looked like a pedestal staring blankly in front of himself leaning his face on his right hand, seemingly bored.

"hmmm, wonder what do to now? Yuno hasn't returned yet and I'm bored out of my mind..." says Yukiteru

"oh oh! I have an idea, lord Yuki sir!~" says Murmur

"oh yeah? what it is?" asks Yukiteru

"you could... start another survival game!~" says Murmur excitedly

"hmm, interesting..." says Yukiteru

 **End of chapter 1~**

* * *

 **well that's it for the opening chapter. I've got a lot more in store but I figured I'd keep the 1st chapter short. tell me what you all think of this story in the review section. give me your thoughts and opinions, as I love getting feedback. thanks for reading, chapter 2 coming soon**


End file.
